The Wolfman of Wolfe county
The Wolfman of Wolfe County is the first episode of the first season of Mountain Monsters and the first episode overall. In the premiere episode, the team heads to Wolfe County Kentucky, after a wolf-like creaturing that is said to be stalking the area. Summary Trapper, Jeff, Huckleberry, and Buck, drive to Hazel Green, Wolfe County, Kentucky to investigate reports of a werewolf type beast known as the Kentucky Wolfman. Jeff describes it as being 7-feet tall and around 500 pounds, with strong reports of the creature from the 70's to present day. The team first speaks to an eye-witness named "R", who says he saw the Wolfman on a wooded hillside late one night. R described it as standing on it's back legs and having similar coloration to a coyote. They notice a tree with scratch marks on it, and although Buck believes it could have been a bear, Trapper proves otherwise due to the height and positioning. At night, the team goes out in search of clues of the monsters presence. Trapper suspects the wolfman could be using a cave or an overhang as a cover. While travelling along a rock face, they discover what appears to be claw marks as well as a cave that is littered with animal skeletons. The next day, Buck meets Willy at a local junkyard, where they collect materials for a trap they intend to use on the wolf man. Meanwhile, the rest of the team meet a witness, named "Turtleman" two miles from where the last sighting was. Turtle man tells them he was hunting when he saw a tree that had been struck by lightning, took out his video camera and starting filming it, when the Wolfman passed by in the distance. Using the locations of the two sightings, Trapper is able to pinpoint where to have Willy put the trap. At an old barn, Willy and Buck get to work on the trap: A large metal cage which will drop on the wolfman when he steps on the trigger, a pedal. Meanwhile, Trapper and Jeff meet with a third eye witness, a hunter named Jesper, who saw the wolfman on top of a hill when he was out checking his snares. He says heard the wolfman let out a howl, which turned into a roar. Later, he found a large pawprint, and took a picture. From this sighting, Trapper is able to narrow down the Wolfman's territory to a one mile radius. Having found the center of the area where the three sightings took place, Wild Bill and Willy rig up the trap. With the trap ready, the team does some scouting in the area to look for footprints and other signs. Near a creek, Jeff, Buck, and Willy find more pawprints, "The size of a coffee can" as Willy says, but begin to hear noises in the woods surrounding them. As the team heads out for the final night hunt with the intention of pushing the wolfman towards the trap, they set the trap with Daisy the goat as bait. Jeff also leaves an infrared camera pointed at the trap in order to get a recording of the wolfman. While on the hunt, Trapper's team finds a footprint, and start hearing noises. Buck's team finds what appears to be a den, with a thermal signature inside that Jeff sees on his camera. Willy sticks his head in to get a look, but soon after he jumps back, saying he saw a flash of fur. After contacting him on the walkie talkie, Trapper believes that there are two Wolfmen, a male and a female. All of a sudden, both teams hear howling in the distance. The teams meet up and compare what they've seen, when they hear more howling from the top of a hill, and Jeff catches in on the the thermal cam. Willy and Bill run up to flush him out, chasing him off and catching a glimpse. The team pursues him in the direction of the trap, only to find it is still up, and the goat untouched. However, they do get a short clip on the camera they left behind, of something large and white, walking in front of it. Trapper determines that the second wolfman was the one on the camera, because it came from the other direction than they expected the first one to. Although they did not catch the creature, the team is able to conclude it exists. Category:Cryptids Category:Episodes Category:Season 1